


酒店特殊服务

by AOBlaz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 迪巴拉叫了酒店特殊服务，他当然知道什么人会来





	酒店特殊服务

**Author's Note:**

> 都怪穿西装上床的小狗太可爱了我一时控制不住

他等了好久门铃才响起来。  
通常来说酒店的客房服务不会拖延这么久的，但谁让这次的服务有些特殊，要花更长时间来准备也情有可原。迪巴拉从床上翻身下去，小心翼翼不要碰到床上摆着的茶和三明治——他等得实在是太无聊了，加上他没吃晚饭，于是干脆叫了些东西吃。  
门铃又响了一声，迪巴拉还来得及在镜子里看看自己的领带是不是系得整齐，然后他走过去打开门，黑发男人站在门外面，露出迪巴拉见过的最为谦恭有礼的微笑。  
“是您要的客房服务吗？”男人问道，他垂下眼睛来看着迪巴拉，男孩咽了口口水，有点结巴起来。“是，是的。”他说，门外的男人穿着白衬衫和短燕尾服，领口系着黑领结，甚至还戴了一副白手套，纯粹的高级酒店里的服务生打扮——但没有哪个服务生会拥有那样一对摄人心魄的蓝紫色眼睛，至少迪巴拉从没见过。  
布冯见迪巴拉站在门里没什么反应，于是用眼神示意他不要再在门口等着了。男孩这才反应过来，转身走回了房间，黑发男人就在他身后跟着，关门落锁之前还记得把请勿打扰的塑料牌挂在门把手上。  
迪巴拉走回床上坐着，而布冯就像一个真正的服务生一样开始收拾起屋子来。他把茶几上的杯子摆整齐，沙发软垫拍蓬松，迪巴拉就在他身后看着他弯腰做这些事情，目光没有从他的屁股上离开过。  
“所以……”他大概看了五分钟布冯包裹在笔直西装裤里的腿，之后才清清嗓子开口。装扮成服务生的男人马上直起身子来，冲他微微颔首鞠躬，“请问您有什么需要吗？”  
他的语气真的太像了，尽管迪巴拉没办法不注意到他脸上些许戏谑的笑容，“你得收拾收拾我的床。”他说，一边往后把自己丢进靠在床头的软枕头里。  
布冯顺从地向他走过来，他站到床边，弯腰越过迪巴拉半躺在床上的身子去够另一侧的枕头，他的领口和胸膛几乎要擦过迪巴拉的鼻尖。男孩抖了抖，在布冯把另一侧的枕头摆好准备抽身回来的时候他抓住了男人的领结，强迫他弯下腰和自己对视。  
“您还有什么需要吗？”布冯盯着他看，两手撑在迪巴拉身侧，他还在笑，阿根廷人不满的咕哝了一声，拽着领结带子把他拉得更近，然后直接吻上了男人的嘴。  
他马上就被舌头撬开了牙齿，当然他也没有丝毫想要抵抗的意思。布冯的舌头钻进他嘴里，舔舐他的牙床和齿列，吮着他的嘴唇发出过于露骨的水声。迪巴拉另一只手搂住了男人的脖子，拉着他让他坐在床边，一条腿不安分地搭在他的腿上。  
“你演得真烂。”他们结束这个吻以后迪巴拉说道，布冯又在他嘴唇上吻了一下，“那你是不满意这次客房服务了？拜托可千万不要投诉我。”他一边说着，手已经爬上了迪巴拉的腿根，隔着绷紧的西装裤轻轻抚摸男孩敏感的皮肤。阿根廷人受用地眯起眼睛，伸手把布冯的领结拽下来丢到一边，开始一个一个解开他的衬衫扣子。  
“我只是听说这里有特殊服务，不过看起来好像也没什么特殊的。”  
“或许你还得再耐心等一会……”布冯笑着又去吻他，手往上去解开了他的皮带，“起来一点，还是你想自己把衣服放到脏衣篓里？”  
“服务生不该对顾客提要求。”迪巴拉抱怨着，但是他还是乖乖地松了手，换了个趴在床边的姿势，形状完美的屁股紧紧地包裹在裁剪合身的西装裤里。男人伸手握住他的臀瓣揉搓，迪巴拉哼了一声，低下头把脸埋进被子里。  
“你应该看看报纸，”布冯在他身后说，然后是一个落在他臀尖上的亲吻，男孩抬起头来，刚刚和三明治还有茶一起送上来的体育报纸，头版头条正是自己的脸，“那些记者们如果知道你现在的样子肯定会发疯。”  
迪巴拉咕哝起来，“管他们呢，”他往前一点跪到床上，抬起脚用脚尖去勾布冯的小腿，“我只关心你是不是想快点脱掉我的裤子。”  
“耐心点，小家伙，”他能感觉到意大利人宽大的手掌爬上了他的腰，把他的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，然后从下往上解着他的扣子，“我刚刚就说过了，你得学会等。”  
男人说这话的时候用他的下半身撞了一下迪巴拉翘起来的屁股，他能感觉到他勃起了，而这种想象让他的腰控制不住地发软，“好吧，好吧，Gigi……”他决定动用一些别的手段，“难道你不想要我吗？”  
布冯俯下身来，舌头舔上迪巴拉的耳朵，男孩的身体战栗起来，双手都几乎要撑不住。那双习惯于抱住足球的大手现在爬上了他的胸口，男人还戴着手套，廉价布制品的表面太过粗糙，但是这反而给了男孩的乳头更大的刺激。阿根廷人呜咽起来，他伸手按在布冯撑在他身侧的手背上，更用力地翘起屁股去磨蹭男人勃起的阴茎。  
他知道Gigi喜欢这个，因为他明显感到意大利人在他耳边的呼吸变得更粗了，“小保罗，”他从男孩的耳朵舔到脖子，“你会后悔怀疑我是不是想操你的，我的小男孩。”  
“那就，快点……啊！”迪巴拉在男人拽下他的裤子然后往他屁股上甩了一巴掌之后叫出声来，那有点痛，但他喜欢这个，喜欢到他半勃的阴茎因此往下滴水。他没在西装裤下面穿内裤，反而戴了固定衬衫用的系带，那玩意儿绷在他的屁股上，咬进他大腿根柔软的皮肤里。布冯抚摸着他，抬起他的腿把西装裤脱下来丢到一边去，但是没有脱掉他的长袜和皮鞋。他的手指插进系带和皮肤之间，拉起有弹性的带子让它打在男孩屁股上发出清脆的声音。  
“你该一直戴着这个，小家伙，”男人说，他低下头去用牙齿咬他，在屁股和大腿上留下几个牙印，“就像是不乖的小孩该被绑起来再用藤条教训一样。”  
迪巴拉呜咽起来，布冯曾经试过，细藤条、马鞭、九尾鞭、还有其他的什么东西，那让他丢脸地一边哭一边射到一塌糊涂。他的膝盖不安地在被褥上磨蹭，软着声音叫男人的名字，“Gigi……”求饶或是要求都随便了，因为男人的手指已经插了进来，两根，在他柔软的肠道里抚摸探索着。  
“你住酒店的时候都会先扩张好自己吗？”布冯一边用手指操他，一边把他的衬衫和外套推上去，肆意抚摸着他的后背，指尖沿着脊椎一直往下滑。迪巴拉确实提前准备好了——他花了半小时在浴室里尝试着用手指和按摩棒把自己准备好，那根按摩棒已经被好好藏起来了，但是还有别的，他确定布冯已经发现了那份小礼物。  
塞在他屁股里的小东西在迪巴拉反应过来之前就震动起来，男孩尖叫出声，腰软下去整个人趴在被子里，布冯毫不犹豫地把遥控器推到了顶，而迪巴拉的声音因为过头的刺激已经带上哭腔了。“我，我不是，啊啊啊……”他求饶着，他没有想到男人这么无情，藏在另一个枕头下面的遥控器应该是刚刚他整理床铺的时候就被拿走了，男人只是在等一个合适的时机，“队长，队长，慢一点……呜……”  
布冯抽出插在他穴口里的手指，把遥控器往下拉了一点给他一个喘息的时间，然后搂着他的腰让他翻了个身，低头去吻他哭湿了的眼睛。“你真是让我惊喜，小家伙，”他的队长说，“现在告诉我你还想要什么？”  
男孩几乎是毫不犹豫地回答了，“我想要你操我，”他说，湿透的了绿眼睛看起来可怜兮兮的，“Gigi，我想要你……”  
他看着布冯解开他的腰带，然后是裤扣，就连拉链滑下去的声音都显得刺耳。男人的阴茎从棉质内裤里跳出来，他抬起迪巴拉的腰，没把那个小东西拿出来就操了进去，一直到最深处直到男孩哭得几乎要把自己呛住，双腿痉挛着夹紧了男人的腰为止。  
在布冯插进去的时候迪巴拉就已经没办法说出半句完整的话了，他喉咙里发出的声音除了尖叫和呻吟就只有模模糊糊的乞求，再被男人的顶撞弄得破碎。他伸出胳膊来，布冯俯下身去让他搂住自己的脖子和他接吻，男孩甚至忘记了该怎么吻他，嘴唇碰触之后就变成了小声的呜咽，舌头僵硬着不知道怎么动。  
男人用下流的词句夸奖男孩的身体，他过于柔软湿润了，口腔和穴口都是，肠壁蠕动着紧紧和阴茎贴合，他甚至怀疑如果再把遥控器往上推一档迪巴拉就会晕过去。他用余光瞄到了餐盘里的沙拉汁，男孩还没来得及吃，于是布冯拿过来那东西，拉起还完好地系在脖子上的领带让他咬在嘴里，之后便把沙拉汁一股脑倒在了男孩胸口上。  
“呜……”迪巴拉喘息着，白色的液体随着他顶弄的动作在男孩巧克力色的皮肤上铺开。布冯低下头去，从男孩的乳头开始舔咬，一直到那两颗敏感的肉粒变红发肿。沙拉汁和男孩浸满汗水的皮肤混在一起的味道让男人血液直往头顶上冲，他抹掉沿着胸口和小腹流下去的液体塞进迪巴拉嘴里，男孩顺从地吮吸他的手指，半眯着的绿眼睛像个娃娃一样失了神色，在男人抽回手指的时候他的舌头也跟着吐了出来，白色的液体像是精液一样混着他的唾液往下流。  
“吃进去了……Gigi，再，再……”迪巴拉模糊地说着，布冯猜现在就连他自己也不知道自己在说什么了。男孩现在如同被很多人分享过，过多的精液一般的液体流得到处都是，而他脸上甚至还带着过于纯真的欢喜神情。男人心里的阴暗让他忍不住按住男孩的肩膀用力吻上去，他想把这男孩据为己有，而让他忍不住狂喜的是现在他就正拥有着他。  
“小保罗。”布冯低声叫着，他稍稍抬起头来，抓过一旁的遥控器缓缓推到顶，看着男孩从还能勉强维持表情一直到被过载的快感击溃，而紧贴着他阴茎的震动和迪巴拉绞紧的身体让他也快要坚持不住了。他再次俯下身去吻他，男孩搂住他的脖子接受他的吻，然后他颤抖着的嘴唇贴上布冯的耳朵。  
“我爱你，Gigi，我爱你……别离开我……”  
他就这么紧闭着眼睛射在了自己小腹上，伴随着只有几个词能让人明白的胡言乱语。布冯咬着嘴唇抽送几下之后射在了迪巴拉里面，他吻男孩的眼角，在余光里他看到垫在男孩身下被揉皱的报纸，“都灵的宝石”，他们那么说着。  
他被成千上万的人所爱，而现在，至少现在，男孩眼里只有布冯一个人。  
“我也爱你，小家伙。”男人几乎是叹息着说。  
他把遥控器关掉，从迪巴拉已经彻底没了力气的身体里退出来，脱掉他被汗水和酱汁弄脏的衬衫与外套，搂着他在乱成一团的床上躺下。男孩轻声哼着往他怀里钻，他又吻了吻男孩的额头，迪巴拉就伸出胳膊来紧紧地抱住了他的肩，像是走丢了的小狗终于找到主人一样。  
“满意吗？酒店特殊服务。”布冯揉了揉他的耳朵，迪巴拉抬起眼睛来看着他，忍不住吃吃地笑起来。  
“下次我还可以指名这个服务生吗？”

 

 

END


End file.
